


Mr. And Mr. Grayson-Todd

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Identity Porn, Jason was never robin au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Dick finds his husband injured and half drowned at Gotham Bay. This would be concerning enough without the part where his husband is wearing the Red Hood's get up and Dick found him as Nightwing. Maybe at some point before marriage they should have discussed their secret identities.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 380





	Mr. And Mr. Grayson-Todd

**Author's Note:**

> neither of us have actually watched mr and mrs smith despite this title being a nod to that and the original doc title being 'not mr and mrs smith' not that this story really leans into that plot like some others have, it just felt worth noting  
> anyway here's another finished one from the WIP folder

Jason was on a business trip, which meant that Dick didn’t even have to sneak out to be Nightwing for the next week and a half. 

He was currently out doing that, when he spotted what looked like a body on the shore of the Gotham Bay. And it wasn’t uncommon for criminals to dump bodies in the bay and have them wash up, but Dick still needed to to call this in to the police. 

Or at least that was the thought process as he approached until he saw the red bat shaped symbol on the man’s chest and the cracked red helmet. 

Respect and honour told him not to look, but curiosity and the detective in him told him to definitely look. Especially when through the crack he could see what looked like a mask under his helmet. Red Hood sure was careful, Dick had to give him that. Taking a step closer, reaching out to simply just touch the helmet was apparently too much for the damage it had gone through and more of it broke off onto Red Hood’s now more exposed face. A face that Dick knew too well even despite the mask. Dick felt all the air leave him, because laying on the beach was not just a criminal that Dick had fought a handful of times. That criminal was his husband. And his husband was injured and looked like he’d only just barely managed to pull himself out of Gotham Bay. Any and all anger Dick had had to wait because he had to make sure his husband was still alive to be angry at. 

He pulled him up further away from the bay and started to administer first aid. His injuries were pretty bad, but Dick didn’t think any of them were life threatening. Still, Dick could only do so much where they were. So, with a great amount of effort, after taking care of Jason’s more serious wounds, he pulled Jason onto his bike and secured him. It was a good thing he kept various safe houses through the city.

In the safe house it was easier to carefully remove the helmet and mask, giving him better access to injuries to treat. There really wasn’t any denying it was Jason when he could see his whole face now, even if the white streak in his hair hadn’t given him away. He looked pale from blood loss, and definitely banged up, but he was the man Dick had married.

Dick felt a myriad of things, seeing Jason like this. Anger was definitely one of those, but more present than that at the moment was worry. Why had Jason been in the Gotham Bay, and who exactly did he get in a fight with to get hurt this bad?

Dick was mostly done treating the injuries, and was considering an IV of fluids because of the blood loss, when Jason started to stir and Dick realized he wasn’t sure yet how he wanted this handled. So he left. Jason should be fine now, and Dick needed time to process that he wouldn’t get if Red Hood woke up helmetless with Nightwing. Which also brought up the question of if Jason already knew about Dick’s identity. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Jason was freaking out. He didn’t know where he was, his mask and broken helmet were sitting on a coffee table next to him, and someone had clearly been giving him first aid. Someone who had seen his face, and possibly gotten DNA and blood samples. 

He searched the apartment he was in as best he could in his condition, but he was clearly in a safe house of some kind. No personal items, nothing to give away who it was that brought him here, and there were too many wannabe heroes and villains in this city for a safe house to even be a clue. Hell, Jason had five at the moment after all.

He’d have to come back, talk to neighbors, find out the name on the lease, but that meant extending his “trip” by at least a day. Probably a good idea anyway so he had some time to recover before Dick saw him. Which brought up another concern. If someone knew who he was, Dick was in danger. He’d have to up security around their apartment. 

For now, he placed some bugs in the apartment and left, going to one of his own safe houses, and sent a text to Dick the next morning.  _ I think I’m going to be gone another day, it’s taking longer than planned. See you soon, love you.  _

* * *

Dick had been staring at the text for what felt like hours. He was definitely mad. He was mad at Jason for lying to him all these years, he was mad that he couldn’t go back to check on him without risking exposing himself, and he was mad that he was a hypocrite because he’d also been lying to his husband for years. 

It was clear that he needed to tell Jason, but there was a bitter part of him that wanted Jason to offer him the same. He wanted Jason to tell him the truth too, and he wanted Jason to do it first.

With that in mind, Dick finally tore his eyes away from his phone to get ready for Jason’s ‘return’ the next day.

* * *

The lease was a bust. Of course it was under a fake name, and it wasn’t one that was a known allies of anyone Jason knew of. The neighbors were all convinced that some recluse lived there as they’d never seen anyone, just occasionally heard movement at night. Even the landlord, who had theoretically gotten the lease signed by it’s owner, said that he didn’t actually know anything about the tenant and he preferred it that way. Security footage didn’t help either, whoever it was had picked an apartment door and window in the blind spots of the street cameras. 

Everything about it made him antsy. He had no idea who his ‘savior’ was, but they knew him almost certainly by now, and no demands had been made yet. He’d put off going home longer if he weren’t concerned about Dick being in danger as well. 

So, despite having no new information he walked into their shared apartment the next day calling out, “Dickie, I’m back.” 

Dick poked his head out from the kitchen, he looked a little more tired than Jason expected. “Hey, welcome back.” Instead of greeting him by pulling him into long kiss and hugging him until he couldn’t breathe like he usually did, Dick only gave him a peck on the cheek and took his hand to pull him to the kitchen. “Everything go okay on your trip?”

“Yeah, the data collection just took a little longer than we thought,” Jason frowned a little, not sure what to make of the short greeting or the circles under Dick’s eyes. Maybe his mystery savior hadn’t been as quiet as he thought? But Dick would tell him if something had happened at the house. “Has everything been okay here?” 

“Yeah, just dealing with a few breakthroughs at work too. And I just missed you,” Dick gave his hand a light squeeze and offered a small smile.

“I missed you too,” Jason tugged him closer by the hand, pulling him into a proper kiss. 

And Jason could feel some of the tension he hadn’t even noticed in Dick ease a little. “C’mon,” Dick smiled as they parted, “I bought your favorite take out.”

“You’re too good to me,” Jason smiled at him, following Dick into the kitchen. “I did bring you something,” Jason let go of Dick’s hand to riffle through his bag pulling out a bakery box. “Stopped by on my way back and got those cookies you like,” he said, setting the box on the kitchen counter. 

“And you’re too good to me,” Dick grinned. “Y’know I’ve been kind of curious, I never really ask you about your work. What do you do on your business trips?”

Jason wasn’t quite sure what to make of that. He did tell Dick about his jobs all the time time. He had to, he was married to a detective. He’d only even gotten his job with the college because things were getting serious with Dick. He didn’t question it yet though. He was willing to play along and see if Dick would simply ask him about whatever he was getting at. “Not much to tell. I flew out to collect data for a potential paper, but I started inputting the numbers on the way back and it’s not looking like it’s going to be significant, so decent chance it’s just going to end up in the abandoned research folder on my computer since no one wants to publish a study that didn’t find any statistically significant results.” 

Dick gave a small hum, “So you didn’t find anything interesting despite staying an extra day?”

“Not really how it works, but no,” Jason shook his head, eyes searching Dick’s face, “I don’t think so. I’ll know for sure when I finish actually running all of it, but I’m thinking the school wasted some money sending me out there.” 

“Maybe next time they’ll consider just letting you stay. You know I hate missing you, and I always worry.”

“And I much prefer the classroom. But you can’t talk to me about worrying about someone’s job, Mr. Detective.” Jason started to unbox the takeout, putting it onto plates for them. He sent a quick text to Roy after getting the plates on the table, telling him to put his “research trip” into the school’s budget. It wasn’t something he’d usually worry about this far into his relationship with Dick, but Dick was acting weird about this. 

“No matter how dangerous my job gets, I’m always going to worry about you more,” Dick pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Besides, you never know what might happen on those trips.”

The idea hit Jason like a physical blow, but he was pretty sure he knew why Dick was acting weird. “It’s really not as interesting as I think you think it is.” 

* * *

“Roy, I think Dick thinks I’m cheating on him,” Jason said as soon as his friend sat across from him in his cramped on campus office with coffee in hand. 

“What? But he knows you love him.”

“He’s acting weird about my last ‘trip’ and me staying for an extra day. Why else would he be acting weird about it and asking a bunch of questions?” 

“I mean I guess that makes sense, but I don’t know. If he thought you were cheating I think he’d be a lot more active with investigating you.”

“I don’t know. He’d probably want to find out for sure before starting a fight.”

“Maybe, but I don’t know. Maybe he’s just finally starting to doubt that this is your only job.”

“Yeah, that’s so much better,” Jason muttered, running a hand through his hair. “I mean, I’d maybe think that if he was just asking about my job, but he was acting kind of distant too when I came back.”

“Well, I don’t know man. If he thinks you’re cheating then you just gotta prove to him again how much you love him. Maybe don’t go on any ‘business trips’ for a while. And if he thinks you’re lying to him about what you’re doing, make proof,” Roy shrugged.

“Wouldn’t it seem weird if as soon as he got suspicious I stopped going on trips?” He asked, taking a sip from his coffee. 

“Then take less trips. Tell him the school thinks sending you is a waste of money.”

“So you don’t think I should talk to him about it?”

“Oh yeah, that’s something people do too, huh? Yeah, talking about the not cheating is probably a good idea, not so sure about the job stuff though, unless you think it’s time to tell him.”

“No, it’s definitely not time to tell my police officer husband that I’m the Red Hood and have been lying to him about it for years. That’s not a position I want to put him in. I’m taking that to my grave. He’ll find out when he gets way more money that a college professor should be allowed to make.” 

“Then talk about all the cheating you’re not doing, but remember you still don’t actually know if that’s what’s on his mind.”

“Okay, but let’s say you’re Dick. If I told you I think you think I’m cheating and you didn’t do you think that I am now?” 

“Well if I was Dick, if you didn’t come to talk to me about your feelings then I think I’d go all investigative detective on your ass.”

Jason groaned, slumping down in his seat. “I don’t think you answered my question, but yeah. I’m getting the feeling there’s no winning here.” 

“Not really. You can either talk to him and possibly implant the thought of you cheating into his head, or not talk to him and have him investigate you and all those secrets you don’t want him knowing.”

“Why did you let me marry a detective,” he complained. “I’ll figure something out. In the meantime did you find anything on that apartment I was taken to?”

“You told me Dick’s the best thing that ever happened to you when you made me your best man,” Roy shrugged, “And no, whoever owns it knows how to cover their tracks.”

“Great. So Dick thinks I’m up to something probably, and someone out there knows who I am and is unwilling to return the favor.” He glanced at his watch. “And I have to go lecture to a room full of freshman.” He sighed and got up, taking the coffee with him. “Thanks for trying. I’ll keep looking into it.” 

* * *

Dick got home from a late shift at the precinct to Jason asleep on the couch with a book open on his chest, like he’d fallen asleep trying to wait up for Dick. 

It was small moments like this, where Jason showed how much he cared, that reminded Dick why he fell for him in the first place. He wasn’t mad anymore about Jason being Red Hood. It would be hypocritical of him to be mad. He just wanted Jason to show that he trusted Dick enough to tell him about it, and he’d tell him about Nightwing in return.

He crouched down in front of the couch, brushing a hair out of Jason’s face, rousing him awake. Jason blinked a few times, before giving him a sleepy smile. “Hey,” he said quietly. “What time is it?” 

“Around two. Were you waiting up for me?”

“Not doing a great job of it, huh?” 

“I still appreciate the effort,” Dick pressed a kiss to his lips, “is everything okay though? You haven’t done this since I got grazed by a bullet on the job.”

“I just wanted to talk to you. But we can go to bed if you’re tired. I didn’t think you’d be out quite so late.” 

Dick felt a small spark of hope that maybe this was it, maybe Jason was going to tell him. “How about we talk in bed,” Dick held out a hand for him. 

“You sure? It can wait,” Jason said, even as he took Dick’s hand and let Dick lead him to their bedroom. 

“Yeah, it has to be important if you waited up, right?” Dick pulled off his work clothes and pulled on a pair of pyjama pants before falling into bed with Jason.

“I just…” Jason had never been all that great at verbalizing his feelings with Dick, so him trailing off to gather his words was something Dick was quite used to, even now that they were married. “Things seemed a little different when I got home. I wanted to make sure everything was okay,” he decided on. 

That wasn’t exactly how Dick imagined this conversation would start, but he could work with it. “You know I don’t like those trips. You’re away for a whole week, at the least, and I have no idea what you’re doing or if something's happened to you.” Dick scooted over to wrap an arm around Jason, “I just worry.”

Jason frowned a bit at him. “Right, but you worry every time. It seemed different this time.” 

“Let’s just say I had a bad feeling this time, and when you texted saying you needed another day…” Dick frowned, pulling Jason closer to him. He knew exactly why Jason needed the extra day. He knew Jason had hid all his injuries, was still hiding his injuries, and just didn’t want Dick to worry.

“Okay, but why? Why did you have a bad feeling this time and not the other times?” 

“I don’t know, call it an instinct,” or it was finding his husband half drowned in the Gotham Bay. “Jay, if you got hurt on one of these trips, I might never know, might never find out what happened to you, and that scares me.”

“Dick what are you…” Jason’s brows furrowed. “Dickie, you go out to work where people are shooting at you, and you’re talking like I’m going to go MIA or get murdered on essentially an academic field trip. What is going on?” 

And Dick supposed he’d have to play one of his cards if he wanted Jason to open up more. His hand lowered until it ghosted over Jason’s thigh where Dick knew he had a healing burn. “What happened? And why won’t you tell me about it?”

Jason flinched slightly, at the touch or the accusation Dick couldn’t be completely sure. “Dick, do you think that I’m cheating on you or something?” Jason asked, which was not the direction Dick had been expecting this to go. “Because I can show you the trip on the school budget, or anything else you want. I wouldn’t do that to you,” he continued before Dick could respond to the question. 

“What? Of course I don’t think you’re cheating on me. You’re not right?” Because it didn’t hurt to be sure.

“No. But I’m not sure why else you’d suddenly be acting so weird about trips I’ve been taking for years unless you thought something like that.” 

“Because, Jay, you got hurt,” Dick lightly poked at the wound on his thigh which caused him to wince again, “and you’re trying to hide it from me.”

“You were acting weird from the second I walked in the doo-” Jason’s eyes narrowed. “Dick, feel free to remind me of the laws around vigilantism. I seem to be forgetting.” 

“Half my coworkers are corrupt,” was what Dick settled on. Dick buried his face into Jason’s shoulder with a sigh. “I’m not angry, I was, but I’m not anymore. It’d be hypocritical to stay angry. I was just hoping you would tell me if you had enough incentive.”

“What ‘incentive’? You just acted weird and distant and I had no idea why.” 

“Incentive like your detective husband was getting suspicious of what you were doing.” Dick pulled back just to look at him, “Are you angry?”

“I don’t know,” Jason said after a short pause. “I’m still processing that you’re Nightwing, and that you’re the person who found me, so I don’t have to worry about someone finding you through me.” 

“Yeah, you definitely don’t have to worry about that. I also needed some processing time.”

“Nightwing and Redhood have fought … several times. I’ve hurt you,” Jason’s frown looked distinctly distressed. 

“It’s not like I’ve just been taking all the punches, Jason. But we didn’t know.” 

“I can’t believe I've been married to Nightwing without knowing it.” 

“I can’t believe I’ve been married to Red Hood and that you wear a mask underneath your helmet.

“I’m just glad the helmet was broken enough you didn’t get hurt taking it off.” 

“Why… why would I get hurt taking off your helmet? Does it taze me?”

“... let’s go with that,” Jason said unconvincingly. 

“I’m… not going to ask. I am going to ask about how you got hurt. Why were you in the Gotham Bay? Who were you fighting?”

“Probably don’t mess with the helmet again,” Jason said vaguely, before answering him. “I was fighting the Joker and there was an explosion. And then I woke up in your safe house.” 

Dick could understand fighting the Joker, he supposed. “I better not find you that banged up again. You could’ve died if I hadn’t found you.”

“Well it definitely wasn’t my intention to get that banged up.” 

“Next time you know you can call me.”

“I don’t know that I could have called anyone. My cell phone was soaked, and I was unconscious. Besides, I usually have Roy and Kori for bigger missions” Jason said. And honestly had Dick not been so blindsided by Jason being Red Hood (and if it hadn’t been a while since he’d seen Arsenal or Starfire) it would have occurred to him that Jason’s two friends were Arsenal and Starfire, who used to be a team with him but still worked with him on occasion. 

“Well still call me next time even if you do already have help.” Dick pushed himself up to kiss Jason. “I think it’s time we stop keeping secrets.”


End file.
